


salty ass soup

by Agayfish



Series: tiny things [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sick Fic, dramatic carlos, so soft, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Carlos pouted through swallowing down the Tylenol and whined about being either hot or cold the entire time but TK honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.He was whipped.Figuratively and literally.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: tiny things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140509
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	salty ass soup

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so rusty and this is SO old but i hope you enjoy lol

“I have come to terms with my impending death. It’s okay. I love you. Please don’t forget me.”

TK sighed. Jesus fucking Christ. Why was he in love with this idiot again?

“Stop being a baby, it’s only a fever. You’ll live. Do you want me to call myself in sick too?” 

Carlos peeked out from under the pile of blankets and comforters. He narrowed his eyes at him before asking, “you’d do that?”

TK looked unimpressed. 

“Yes. I would. So?”

“If you don’t mind? I’d like that.”

He flashed Carlos an easy smile before turning around to get his phone. 

Naturally, even when sick, Carlos whistled at his ass. 

When did he not?

After reassuring his father that was in fact, not gonna kill himself and proving that Carlos actually was sick, you know, as you do, he went back to bed, worming his way into his cocoon of blankets. 

Carlos was toasty, as the man in question had called himself multiple times in the short amount of time he actually had a fever. 

He didn’t even feel the tiniest bit guilty about the fact that he was ecstatic about the fact that he got Carlos alone for a whole day. They’d been just missing each other for weeks now, on opposite shifts that ended and started within the hour of the other. 

It was not fun and TK was not amused. So sue him, for wanting to cuddle his boyfriend. 

They both ended up laying in bed for most of the day, binging a stupid dating show (at least it was pretty gay) that neither of them actually cared about. At some point TK got up and forced about three glasses of water down Carlos’ throat. 

He pouted through swallowing down the Tylenol and whined about being either hot or cold the entire time but TK honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He was whipped. 

Figuratively and literally. 

He laughed at his own joke, mentally patting himself on the back at how clever that was. 

He was currently attempting to cook, it usually didn’t go very well but at least he didn’t wreck the kitchen. A win in TK’s book. 

The soup turned out way too salty but Carlos didn’t say anything so he took it as a another win. 

Even if the only reason he didn’t was probably because he couldn’t taste anything. 

He didn’t bother cleaning up after himself, leaving it to be dealt with later. He had better things do do. 

*cough* blowing his boyfriend with the intent of making him feel at least a bit better *cough*

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me motivated, feel free to comment requests! thanks for reading!!


End file.
